


To be loved a whole life long

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Outer Space, Romance, Slow Dancing, but i promise it's actually not that bad, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: The starlight of millions of stars cast a soft glow over them as the multicolored galaxies continued to swirl away. It was a breathtaking sight but not quite as much as the man standing in front of Scott.





	To be loved a whole life long

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to this [song](https://youtu.be/8pbs0qyk46I), it's "It only takes a moment" from the Wall-e soundtrack, part of the idea came from it!

It was night already or well that's what the clock aboard the Benatar said, Peter still misses the Milano. It was his first ship, he assumed the sentiment was close to losing your first car, oldie but good and full of memories, though perhaps after what happened with Gamora it was best to shy away from some of those memories. 

It was getting better but every blue moon, a pang of sadness would hit him ashhe thinks about what could have been. However with his old friends back and a brand new companion to travel with, Peter feels less empty and some of the scars are healing. 

He quietly joins the other man that is by the window staring at the colorful swirls of the galaxy spread in front of his eyes. Peter smiles to himself as Rocket's words pplayed out in his mind of their first day in their intergalactic journey. Scott did look like an excited puppy as he saw and learned more of space, humans were really far behind in their outer space knowledge.

 

"Oh I didn't see you coming." The shorter man said. 

"You were just staring so intently I didn't actually want to interrupt." He shook his head as he took a step closer to Scott. 

"I have time to look at the galaxies, so what's up? Can't sleep?"

"Funny you ask since you're also awake."

"Okay first off all I asked first and second, do you know how hard it's to regulate your body to time in space? It's always kinda dark so it feels like I keep waking up in the middle of the night." He rambled on. "So anyway why are _you_ here?"

"Couldn't sleep and was going to play some music." He simply said as he passed by Scott and inserted the tape on his newly improved player.

 

Peter and the Guardians had decided stayed on Earth for a while to organize their communication system in case of emergencies and to also maintain regular contact with each other. If he was being honest, Peter was curious of his home planet now, the fact they had to stay was behind ended up being a bonus.

 

After his mother died and being around the Ravagers he never had the opportunity to come back and he didn't really want to then. The last memory on Earth had been painful, there hadn't been a strong reason to return. However after _The Fight_ happened, not only it was beneficial for everyone to be able to reach one another but Peter also needed some time to think.

Gamora was gone with Nebula and he felt torn between letting them go or chasing their trace.

 

He felt hurt but as he met the Avengers and let himself learn more about Earth, it had been a good experience. He still remembers Tony's incredulous face at seeing the _"piece of notorious junk"_ and how it softened immediately upon telling him how it was a gift from his mother. Tony promised he wouldn't mess it up, that he could give it some upgrades since Peter preferred using tapes even if there were better methods of storing music nowadays. Scott had later told him that he found it endearing.

 

A soft melody started to surround them as if being by a gramophone instead and the world outside of them started to shut down.

 

**_It only takes a moment_ **

**_For your eyes to meet and then_ **

**_Your heart knows in a moment_ **

**_You will never be alone again_**  

Scott couldn't help but to quietly chuckle as Peter extended his hand to him, a silent invitation to dance. He never met someone who loved dancing and music so much and the day he showed Peter the movie Wall-e, he already had the feeling the other man would want to add this song in particular to his mixtapes.

 

 

**_I held her for an instant_ **

**_But my arms felt sure and strong_ **

**_It only takes a moment_ **

**_To be loved a whole life long_**

One of Peter's hand settled on Scott's waist as the other held his hand. The taller man gently swayed them to the sound as the slowly fleeting galaxies and stars illuminated them. Scott couldn't help but to let a quiet sigh of happiness and relaxation as he leaned his head and body against Peter, the hand that wasn't being held settled down on the other man's chest, feeling his heartbeat, slow and steady.  

 

 

**_He held me for an instant_ **

**_But his arms felt safe and strong_ **

**_It only takes a moment_ **

**_To be loved a whole life long_**

The starlight of millions of stars cast a soft glow over them as the multicolored galaxies continued to swirl away. It was a breathtaking sight but not quite as much as the man standing in front of Scott.

 

 

**_And that is all_ **

**_That love's about_**

As Peter somehow hugs him closer, a small laugh escapes Scott's lips. 

 

 

**_And we'll recall_ **

**_When time runs out_**

He's one of the few humans to ever be this close to the stars and other foreign planets but as Scott gazes into Peter's eyes… Eyes that are filled with love and have a gaze shining more brightly than the stars out there, his heart beats faster. He thinks there are stars no more beautiful than the ones he sees in Peter's tender gaze.

As he leans up, the other leans down with smiles in their lips as the song nears it's end.

 

 

**_That it only took a moment_**

It's soft and quiet, yet full of devotion and unsaid promises. The swirling stardust surrounds them and keeps them safe and warm, as the stars remain silent and observe almost as if keeping it a secret from the rest of the universe while maintaining guard.

 

 

**_To be loved a whole life long_**

As the songs reaches it's end the couple slowly pulls away, lips pink and eyes bright. Shy smiles are exchanged along with soft hand squeezes and with their hands still connected, Peter starts pulling Scott to follow him.

 

"I think I'm going to be able to sleep better tonight." The smaller said breaking the silence between them and Peter snorted. 

"Yeah I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> Also big thank you and shoutout to my friends that let me scream about Scott Lang 24/7 and allow me to bounce ideas back and forth for him. I love you all <3000
> 
> And to everyone reading this, thank you and please leave kudos and comments, it's so nice to read validation and your thoughts.


End file.
